


Hanker Sore

by veryterriblewritings



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: he's annoying but she finds him attractive anyway. so she's kinda pissed about it.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Original Female Character(s), Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about about 2 years ago on tumblr and this is an abandoned wip. i just need it somewhere so that i can clear up my computer storage. i'm sorry. i am actually very mad that i got demotivated to do this. so in conclusion, i suck.

If you asked Y/N to describe Junhee in one word two weeks ago, she would say “annoying” in a heartbeat, with zero hesitation. However, if she is to be asked the same question now, she would just screech and punch you in the face because she hasn’t got a clue, and it’s been driving her insane.

To be completely honest, it’s always a mess when it comes to the matter of what the heart wants. And, especially to the chaotic and dramatic person like Y/N, who is in denial as we speak, it’s even a bigger mess than it’s supposed to be. That’s one of her superpowers, making small problems to sound bigger and more significant than they actually are.

Junhee and Y/N have known each other for quite some time. They didn’t run around calling each other best of friends, no, actually, not quite friends, maybe acquaintances. They didn’t actually hang out much with just the two of them. Maybe it’s for the best since she had always find him somehow annoying. Also, don’t even bother asking what it is about Junhee that’s annoying to her because she doesn’t know. Junhee is probably not even that annoying. Y/N just has always been able to make a big deal out of a small thing. It may be just him, or his laughs, or the way he wiggles his fingers every time he made a peace sign. She couldn’t actually pinpoint the exact reason. She just thought he was annoying. Yeah, that’s right. He _was_ annoying, he _isn’t_ annoying anymore. At least, not right now.

It all started two weeks ago when she fell off the stairs and broke her leg. How, you asked? Junhee pushed her down the stairs. _Unintentionally_ , of course. He wasn’t going to actually murder her, even though she had always been sort of mean to him. They were always bickering, yes, there were always those days when she would drive him mad for always disagreeing with him. He would, sometimes, just once or twice, think that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to put her in a chokehold and just drag her to do things the way he wanted instead of listening to her listing thirty other ways she would’ve done the things. But, no, her falling off the stairs right in front of his face was totally an accident. He swore to the heavens that he didn’t actually push her down. It was slight nudge, and due to the boxes she was holding, she lost her balance. Junhee actually panicked and felt like tons of bricks of guilt hit him when he saw her shrieking and falling down. He tried to reach out to grab her hands to pull her back, wanted to prevent the fall, but, alas, it was all happening too fast. There were her shrieks and flying boxes, and two seconds later, she was already on the floor, a whole flight of stairs farther than where he was standing, dumbfounded.

That was how she had to spend one week being hospitalized.

“I swear to god, Junhee is really out there trying to murder me,” she said when Donghun came over to visit her at the hospital one morning.

“No, he’s not,” Donghun denied, putting the flowers he brought into a vase and placed it on top of the bedside table. “He got you these flowers,” he informed.

She just rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued to scroll her phone screen up and down, pointlessly.

“Look, he feels really guilty about it,” Donghun said. “Plus, he waited here the whole time when you were in the ER. He wouldn’t even bother calling the ambulance if he really wanted you dead,” he continued, reminded her, although she already knew about it. Junhee’s name was on the ward admission papers as her guardian when she was transferred from the emergency room to the ward.

“That’s like the bare minimum he can do, really,” she said, biting her lips, probably feeling a tad bit guilty for dramatically accusing Junhee of manslaughter. She cleared her throat, “you know, after pushing me down the stairs and all.”

Donghun sighed and rolled his eyes at the childishness of Y/N. He had always known her to be the sharp-tongued, smart-mouthed, stubborn girl, so there wasn’t much he could do or say to change her mind. He’d be just wasting his energy, she would just talk back to him about more nonsense on how annoying Junhee is to her.

Junhee is one of Donghun’s good friends and so is Y/N. He was kinda responsible for making the two breathe in the same room, most of the time. In fact, it was his boxes they were carrying down the stairs that fateful day the whole ‘Junhee pushed Y/N down the stairs’ thing happened. To be honest, he kinda gets where Y/N is standing on the whole ‘Junhee is annoying’ thing. Sometimes, he, too, feels that way about Junhee. So, Junhee is a teeny tiny bit annoying, what’s really wrong about that? He can still look at Junhee prettily like a younger brother who is annoying that you would totally smack his face without any reason but still be the first one you call in case you need help to bury a dead body, or moving a few boxes out of your college dormitories. To be fair, that’s exactly where Y/N sits in his life too. A tiny younger sister who keeps talking back and definitely could use a smack or two in the face, for always being a third-wheel in his dates with Gayoung.

“Oh my god, what happened?!” a voice yelled as the curtain around Y/N’s bed was yanked open, revealing the aforementioned girlfriend of his, who were definitely panicking and worrying.

He stood up from his seat as Gayoung set the duffle bag in her hand down. She looked at Y/N up and down repeatedly as her face expression calmed down.

“Well, you don’t look all that sick,” she pointed out as she settled at the edge of the bed, looking at Y/N’s broken leg that was hanging a little bit above the bed.

“I almost die,” Y/N said, putting down her phone. “If my head hit the floor a little bit harder, I could be brain dead,” she continued, pointing to her bandaged forehead.

“She’s fine,” Donghun said as he sat back and played with his phone, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah, definitely fine,” Gayoung replied. “Nothing’s really wrong, you’re still you. I guess, nothing’s really damaged with your brain,” she sneered.

Y/N just pursed her lips in dissatisfaction as she picked up her phone again.

“I packed some clothes and toiletries for you,” Gayoung informed, pointing to the duffle bag on the floor.

“Did you bring my laptop?” Y/N asked, desperately, as she looked like she was about to be bored out of her mind.

“No, I didn’t,” Gayoung answered. “Junhee told me, you were unconscious, so I figured you probably don’t need it,” she continued. “If you wanted it, you should’ve texted me,” she said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

“Since you’re here, I should probably get going,” Donghun suddenly said as he stood up. Y/N nodded and gestured with her hands that he is free to go.

“No, I need to go right away,” Gayoung said as she stood up too. “I need to find Y/N’s replacement for the music festival committee thing and I also need to find a last-minute bus or train ticket to Busan since she definitely won’t be able to drive me up there tomorrow,” she explained.

“I can drive you,” Donghun suggested. “I mean, we could use Y/N’s car, it’s not like she would be able to use it for another month or two,” he continued, vaguely gesturing to Y/N and her leg.

“That would be ideal but who is going to look after her?” Gayoung asked Donghun.

“Guys, I’m right here,” Y/N said, taking full offense the fact that they were discussing about her being in the hospital and about how they were going to use her car, as if she wasn’t physically there.

“Yes, we’re aware,” Donghun nodded, rolling his eyes again. “You’re not exactly easy to ignore.”

“Maybe we should call your mum,” Gayoung suggested.

“Maybe I should push you down the stairs,” Y/N threatened. “Don’t you dare call my mum and tell her about this,” she continued, pointing a finger at Gayoung, glaring sharply at her.

“Or maybe Junhee can come and take care of you,” Donghun suggested as he took out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. “He would love an opportunity to atone for his sins,” he said, clearly in sarcastic tone, giving Y/N a look, as if mocking her for all the times she talked about blaming Junhee and accusing him of murder. He dialled up on his phone and put it on his ear.

“Hell no,” Y/N shook her head repeatedly so hard that she could’ve ended up with another concussion if she shook it a bit more harder. She whined.

“That’s not a bad idea, really,” Gayoung said, countering Y/N’s protest. “It’s about time you two get closer,” she reasoned as Y/N visibly still protesting, folding her arms across her chest, still whining annoyingly.

“Yeah, I’m calling,” Donghun said with his phone on his ear, putting his hand in front of Y/N’s whining face.

“Unbelievable!” Y/N yelled as Donghun stepped outside once Y/N heard a “Hello” coming out from his mouth. Clearly, Junhee was picking up the call. She darted her eyes back to Gayoung.

“Seriously? Does my whining mean nothing to you people? Am I invisible?” she asked continuously, and rhetorically. “God, he’s gonna murder me in my sleep,” she murmured as she leaned back to her pillow.

“Junhee wouldn’t do that. He’s a nice person. Besides, murder is illegal. If it’s legal, you’d be dead a long time ago,” Gayoung commented.


	2. Chapter 2

If you ask Junhee to describe Y/N, he would say, “a little mean and stubborn, and seem to always find a way to defy me.” The first time he met Y/N was less than a year ago. Donghun just scored a girlfriend and turns out that girlfriend came with a side, complementary gift in a form of a tiny girl with a resting bitch face. He had always seen her around campus even way before Donghun made them sit next to one another in a what-seemingly to be a double date, in an effort to get rid of the third-wheel by making her have a relationship of her own. He didn’t mind it at first, when Donghun first presented the idea to him, which made him comply with the dinner date but that idea didn’t quite pan out. He found her to be cold and she found him to be annoying.

But, Junhee would also say that she is “fun to make fun of.” You see, when you’re Park Junhee and you are constantly being the target of teasing by the people around you (read as: Lee Donghun), it’s great to find a person who you yourself can make fun of. The greatest thing about Y/N is her overdramatic reaction to literally every single minor inconvenience that happened in her life, which he always finds amusing, which triggers him to always tease her, something that you will learn to do if you live long enough with Lee Donghun. Now that he thinks about it, that’s probably why Donghun tried to match him up with her, since they have that one thing in common.

The thing that they don’t have in common, though, is possibly everything else. Well, that probably is an exaggeration in his part but he swears that she always finds one way or another to disagree with him. It’s inconvenient and tiring to match pace with her, to catch up to be in the same page. Hell, they’re probably not even in the same book. Sometimes, it’s not even something big, it’s small decisions like where to hang out, what to eat, how to make Yuchan sit down and study for the final exam (conveniently enough, Y/N is Yuchan’s tutor and Junhee is basically Yuchan's father figure at this point, in terms of total invasion of privacy to the younger boy) and how to stack and carry bunch of boxes out of Donghun’s dorm are enough to make them bicker.

So, when he accidentally pushed her down the stairs, he sort of thought that maybe the fighting and bickering should come to a stop for a while, or at least, they should just not fight in areas that have stairs or other possible hazardous place like sidewalks and places that have one of those deadly, poisonous, radioactive tanks that you could accidentally fall into. Anyway, he thought that it was about time they set their differences aside and be nice to each other, or at least he should be nice now that he kind of the one responsible for putting her in a hospital bed for at least week, although if you really think about it, since it’s just an accident, it’s not really his fault. But, yeah, he felt guilty about the falling down the stairs thing, he’s nice like that.

That was how he found himself nursing her for the weekend.

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked, breaking the silence that had been going on for what feels like an eternity. He puffed his face, thinking that this is probably the most bored and awkward he had been in a while, although he has been in quite a handful of awkward situations in his life.

Y/N lifted her head up from staring at her laptop and looked at him. He smiled awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable to be sitting there.

“No, not really,” she said, turning back to bury her head in the laptop in front of her.

Junhee nodded and turned his gaze to his phone, scrolling the screen, pointlessly in an effort to kill the boredom. He could hear Y/N’s sigh as she closed her laptop.

“You know, you can just go home,” she suggested. “I’ll tell them you’re here the whole time, you know, like a liar. I can lie to those two. It’s not that hard,” she continued, explaining.

“I’ve promised Donghun,” he said. “Besides, I’m the reason you ended up here,” he reminded her, pointing to her leg.

“If this is the way of saying you’re sorry about for the attempt of murder, I guess I forgive you,” she said, vaguely gesturing. “They have nurses here. You can’t be doing any better than them, might as well go home and do whatever boring things that you usually do,” she said as she reached to the drawer on the bedside table, a little bit struggling.

He reached to the drawer first and took out her phone, handing it to her. She hesitantly received the phone as she was shooting a _how-the-hell-did-you-know_ look, looking suspicious. As the two of them about to talk to each other again, a nurse came in, pushing a wheelchair.

“The physical therapist is ready to see you now,” the nurse said, in an obvious customer-service tone, smiling. She lowered the broken leg that was hanging above the bed and pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed.

As Y/N was struggling to transfer herself from the bed to the wheelchair (she has the worst arm strength), Junhee got closer to her side as the nurse gave them some space. He got one arm below her knees and another arm supporting her back, lifting her off the bed and on the wheelchair in like two seconds. That was one of those moments of awe, when you suddenly become speechless because of the unfamiliarity of the physical contact you just had with another person. That was the closest she had ever seen Junhee up close, with his face just a few millimetres away from her own face. She could feel his breathing on her neck, hell, she could even hear his steady heartbeat. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and her body froze up, sending her into a panic mode, nearly having a mental breakdown as she cleared her throat. Sure, because that _ahem_ sound from one’s throat truly is an indication of one’s normal non-panic non-mental breakdown condition. She kept her resting bitch face on, maintaining a poker face, although it was pretty evident that she was panicking from the close contact. Her resting bitch face was basically painted on a tomato-red canvas.

“And yet here you are, thinking you don’t need me,” he said, mockingly, of course, as he smirked at the defeated look in Y/N’s face.

“She’ll be back in an hour or two,” the nurse said as she started to push Y/N (now, sitting in the wheelchair) towards the door.

“Go get yourself some food or something, in the meantime,” Y/N mumbled as she was being pushed out of the room but loud enough for Junhee to hear. She didn’t even bother to turn her head back to look at him.

He shook his head as he chuckled and thought about how Y/N did need him there after all. He tidied the bed up, puffing the pillow, folding the blanket properly before he went out to get some food and maybe get a magazine or a newspaper to read, to kill the boredom. He really should’ve brought his laptop along.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, when Donghun called Junhee to ask him to come to the hospital and take care of her, she didn’t actually think he was going to actually show up, in person (Junhee has done that “I’ll be there in spirit” thing one too many times). She was ready to spend the weekend at the hospital alone. That’s a given since she refused to tell her mother about what happened because she didn’t want her to come all the way there to take care of her when she had to take care of her other smaller children, her younger siblings.

But, then, there he was, although looking a little bit reluctant, he arrived with his duffle bag, ready to spend at least two nights taking care of her. Gayoung left her a promise that they will back Sunday evening after the music festival ends and she held on to that promise, hoping the time would fly faster so that she wouldn’t have to awkwardly sit on her bed with him seating beside her, possibly staring. She wasn’t full of herself or anything. She had been in a dull, generic hospital room before. There really wasn’t anything else to stare at but each other. Which was why she thought she was better off alone.

It wasn’t any more comfortable for Junhee too. This was the first time he spent time alone with Y/N. There wasn’t anything to talk about. He wasn’t about to bring up the leg. He couldn’t start by teasing her. He really shouldn’t start with a fight, even though that’s what the two seemed to always be doing when they’re conversing with each other.

That was how they ended up counting the seconds while having their faces glued to their phones and laptop and books and newspapers and magazines the whole time.

When Junhee came back from the hospital’s canteen as Y/N was in her physiotherapy session, he found her clearly in frustration, slowly trying to handle the wheelchair by herself.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she looked up and shot him a look.

“What a great question!” she said, faking a cheerful tone in her voice. “I wanted to go out to get some air for a bit but I guess the universe hates me. This thing can only go for one centimetre per hour,” she grumbled under her breath, clearly frustrated.

“This isn’t the universe’s fault. This is your own fault for never hitting the gym,” he refuted. “Your arms have the strength of pre-serum Captain America,” he continued as he lifted her hands off the wheels and moved to help her push the wheelchair.

She just sighed. She couldn’t seem to find a decent comeback to his snarky comment, which was kinda weird because she had always been able to do that. Giving witty comebacks to snarky comments is her thing. Baffling people to the point of defeated silence with some bullshit is her gift. But right then, she didn’t even manage to make a peep. Even Junhee, who was pushing the wheelchair, thought it was weird that she just… didn’t talk back.

“Is the food in the canteen any good?” she asked after she cleared her throat, as they went past the canteen area.

“It’s quite fine,” he answered.

“I’m kinda hungry,” she mumbled quietly, almost sorrowfully.

“The hospital feeds you 5 times a day,” he told her off, firmly but also gentle, as if he was talking to a child.

“The ones they gave me have no taste,” she complained, pouted as he just continued to push her past the canteen area, leaving it behind with no sign of stopping.

“You need to have good diet to heal better and faster,” he reminded.

“You sound like a five thousand years old grandpa,” she said, mockingly.

“Well, you sound like a five year old baby,” he mocked back. “Say, when you’re discharged, I’ll get you a whole box of fried chicken,” he suggested, sounding like more of a promise.

“Do you think I’m a child who will jump at your reward?” she asked rhetorically, offended.

“Do you not want the chicken?” he asked back.

“Well,” she dragged her words. “I didn’t say that.”

“Thought so,” he said, smirking, clearly enjoying the winnings that he had earned so far. Damn, so far, this had been a great a weekend for him. Y/N continuously sitting in defeat, Junhee kept winning and making her flustered and speechless.

That night, Y/N kept tossing and turning in bed, uncomfortably, of course, considering how one leg was hanging and it felt like it kept pulling her and restricting her every move. She looked at the drawer of the bedside table where she kept her phone, trying to reach to it. You know, since she couldn’t sleep, might as well scroll the feed again pointlessly and endlessly. This wasn’t her first sleepless night. She wanted to read a book but she didn’t want to turn on the lights with Junhee sleeping soundly on the extension bed from under her bed.

She glanced at the sleeping figure. He was fast asleep, it did look like a little small light wouldn’t wake him up, but he looked peaceful enough that she didn’t have a heart to disturb it. Any other day, she would just go for a walk outside or just pacing around the room or read but she couldn’t do any of those things and she felt suffocated. Honestly, it wasn’t just the unfamiliar hospital bed and the hanging leg that had made her uncomfortable enough to have an insomniac episode, it was also the fact that there was a monster under her bed in a form of the last guy she would expect to spend the night with.

She had told him early in the evening to just call in a day and go home for the night as he could just come back the next morning to tend to her (if he really wanted to, she made it pretty clear that she could manage just fine on her own like multiple times). After all, there wasn’t much to do in the hospital at night besides sleeping. And he could just go and sleep in his own bed at the comfort of his own home. And, she reckoned she would be way more comfortable sleeping without him there. But, he refused, as he went to wash up and come back with an extra blanket he got from the nurse outside, already ready to pull out the extension bed and turn off the lights.

She stared at the ceiling, her sight had adjusted to the darkness that it wasn’t really dark anymore, she could see everything in the dull room clearly. She turned her gaze back to the sleeping Junhee, examining his figure, his face, _unknowingly_ , of course (not in a million years, she thought the following thoughts would come visit her). He was handsome, she thought. He has always been handsome, it’s not that she never realized that before. Oh, she knows he is handsome. It wasn’t his face that didn’t sit well with her liking. He looks like a sculpture that was carved by god himself. Even in this poorly lit room, he looked great, especially with his mouth glued shut, only letting out a few soft snores, that didn’t quite enough to annoy her, although she had always find him one way or another a little bit annoying. Was it the way he is? Or was it his personality that sits on her nerve? Or, the way he talks? Wait, why was she thinking he was annoying before? Junhee stirred during his slumber, startling her, which sent her thinking did she think those thoughts out loud? Did he hear them? She did hurt herself in the head a little bit, maybe she had lose control over brain-to-mouth coordination. But to her relief, he didn’t wake up. Probably just adjusting his sleeping position.

She fell into a deep thought as she somehow suddenly couldn’t find that tint of annoyingness towards Junhee. She looked at him deeply, even more curiously.

“Damn, did I hit my head that hard on the floor?” she mumbled on her own as she pressed both of her temples. “Have I lost memory?” she asked herself as she shook her head, closing her eyes. “It’s the concussion, isn’t it? I must’ve gone crazy,” she whispered to herself as she stared deeply into the ceiling as if she could find any sleep in there.

Then, she resorted to the olden days, classical method of counting sheep to fall asleep. She tried not to turn her gaze to sleeping Junhee anymore and focus on staring blankly into the ceiling, imagining a field filled with sheep. She skipped a few hundreds of sheep as she could feel the drowsiness that sent her into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone alarm went off, resonating a sound similar to the sound of pitter-patter on the roof on a Christmas night. Junhee pulled his phone out from under his pillow, he put it there in an effort to minimize the sounds, he wasn’t trying to wake the entire hospital up. He cleaned up his sleeping space, folding the blanket, tucking the pillow and pushed the extension bed out of the way, back into under the Y/N’s bed. She was still sleeping, by the way, looking uncomfortable on the bed that Junhee felt sorry for her. She looked like she’s used to sleeping on her side that it seemed like that was the main goal there, with the upper half of her body turned to the other direction, although from waist down, she couldn’t get her legs to follow suit, with one leg being hanged and all.

He reached for her shoulder, trying to put her in a much more comfortable and looking less painful sleeping position. She stirred a little bit as he brushed her hair off her face, tucking the strands neatly behind her ears. He caught himself staring, though. She didn’t really have that resting bitch face when she was sleeping. If anything, she looked tiny and helpless. A complete opposite of the real personality of the human that she is. Quite angelic, although he once had referred to her as the spawn of Satan. He regretted it though, he thought that went a little bit over the line and crossing over to the mean side. But, at that moment, she looked like a whole different person. A warm person, who could have a perfect hearty laughter, who would smile sheepishly towards his direction, with one of those eye smiles. He found himself smiling at the idea. He had seen her smile before, it’s not like she doesn’t have feelings at all. But those smiles were never directly sent his way, unless you count her winning smirks and smug looks after she scored one of those snarky comments that always sends him rolling his eyes. So, he had never really had time to stop and look at the rosy pinkish face that was there right in front of his face. She was also tiny, maybe it was the oversized hospital gown, but she herself is quite small of a person. She didn’t even fill the bed, there was quite a noticeable gap between her feet and the end of the bed. He suddenly felt very… protective of her.

All of the sudden, she shot her eyes open. Junhee was taken aback. What kind of person wakes up like that?, he thought to himself. So sudden and without a sound, she didn’t make a peep. He startled, scrambled to the bed side table, pretending to look for something.

“Oh, well, I’m gonna go get a cup of coffee,” he stutteringly said, hoping Y/N wouldn’t notice the whole staring thing. “You wouldn’t like me before my morning coffee,” he joked, awkwardly chuckling it off.

Y/N let out a yawn as she sat up, shaking her head, getting her thought straight, getting herself together.

“And, you have never skipped your morning coffee?” she asked.

“Almost never. Why do you ask?” he confirmed.

“So, it’s not the coffee then,” she deadpanned.

He just stared at her, wearing a defeated look. Yeah, that’s about right. Of course she would say that, it’s Y/N. She, for one, looked proud of her comment. They just stared at each other in complete silence for a solid minute.

“Well, I’m getting the coffee anyway,” he finally said something to break the silence. “Do you want anything?”

“Never mind, I don’t drink coffee,” she said.

“Really? You look like you would drink bitter sixteen shots of espresso in one sitting,” he replied, already making his way out of the room as he finished speaking.

“Really, god? I have to deal with that from the break of dawn?” she rhetorically asked, sighing as she reached for her phone, ready to spend another boring, insufferable day.

Junhee just rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY OKAY? YES I HATE ME TOO


End file.
